Off of the Flat Earth
by rowansmuse
Summary: Based on the marriage law premise. Starting in the summer after HBP, Harry finds himself having to choose a life mate and he choose SS. AU- Dumbledore is alive. Mild slash. HP/SS main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Off of the Flat Earth

My first ff attempt and on the marriage law topic. HP/SS is main pairing but there is not really much slash because I felt silly trying to right about quivering members.

This is set after HBP . Canon is not really followed but when the plot doesn't match the book I try to explain it right off. I really tried to make the characters human and kept them as I see them in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story.

Introduction

So there it was staring Harry Potter right in the face. The Marriage Law ruling. As the war raged on he knew that things were bleak for the wizarding world. He could even remember when the idea was first put to the ministry. He never thought this would pass, not in the age of Merlin would he, Harry Potter, "the boy who lived" "the chosen one" be forced to marry. Percy brought the documents to the burrow that morning and he'd spent almost an hour looking for a loophole. Hermione and Ron were ecstatic at the idea they have the chance to get married right away. At the same time he could see Ginny's eyes sparkle, thinking he would ask her as the two of them hugged in the corner of the room. _I was such a bastard_, he thought. He almost vomited at the thought, grabbed the papers and ran upstairs. T_here has to be a provision for people like me. Gay like me. I could marry Ginny. She was sweet and very loyal to me. But every time I have kissed her it just doesn't feel right. I know I am truly into wizards. I am more turned on by Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts_, he thought._ Someone there must be able to help me_. He got dressed and went down the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"May I use your floo? I need to speak with Dumbledore about this law."

"Harry. Of course you can use the floo. Are you sure you can't speak with me? What is puzzling you? You don't need to worry about the ministry choosing, you know. There are plenty of witches who would marry you. Including one in this very house. Don't think I don't see the way she watches you."

"That is not exactly what I'm worried about. A ministry match could work out perfectly."

"Harry, what are you really worried about? Is it marriage in general? You know Molly and I would be here for you…" Arthur Weasley stopped for a moment. He realized he had been doing all of the talking. He looked at the almost manic Harry. His chest was visibly beating out of his chest. "My dear boy what would you have to tell me that could make your heart beat so?"

"I'm afraid the ministry will assign a good match for the Boy Who Lived, the hero of Gryffindor. I'm afraid they won't understand I may have some, well requirements." He gulped down hard. _Who ever thought I would be telling Ron's father I fancy blokes?_ "I would want it to be a man."

"Oh Harry don't be silly. There are many eligible gay men in the wizarding community that would take you too."

"You aren't shocked?"

"Well, no, Harry, seeing as two of my sons are gay."

Harry's mouth just dropped open. "You mean-"

"Yes, both Fred and George are gay. I thought you knew. Fred has been carrying on with a Ravenclaw for over a year. George has even brought his muggle boyfriend over here a few times."

"John." he said pointedly. He actually had thought about it at the time but had put it out of his mind.

"If you still need to use the floo it is open though Harry. Maybe you can get the reassurance you need at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir", Harry replied as he grabbed a handful of powder. "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts" Harry called as he fell right on his face as he stood outside Dumbledore's office. The floo in the Burrow was one of the few that could access Hogwarts, clearly out of necessity for the Order. He still hadn't gotten used to magical modes of transportation and apparently his performance was ghastly. "Lemon drops" He said at the portrait. He hoped the password had been the same as it had a week ago when they all had left for summer break. The door opened and as he entered Fawkes murmured a hello. Dumbledore was no where to be seen so he had a seat near the door. There was a new tank next to Fawkes and in it was a beautiful orange and back snake and it made its normal hissing songs.

"Hello" Harry said, as the words were automatically translated into Parsel.

"Oh well I see someone in this prison actually speaks my language. The only company I had was the portraits in the dungeons."

"Is that where you came from? The dungeons?"

"Yes they found me in the dark mans rooms" _Snape_, he thought to himself. "And he put me in this blasted glass case. Then I got delivered here. My keeper is nice though. He always feeds me, which was better than catching spiders in the basement."

"I bet. Do you know when the old man will be back?"

"He just went out with the dark man. They never stay out long. And they always come back very drunk."

He figured maybe he shouldn't stay if they were going to return drunk and thought to find his head of house, McGonagall. He got up from his seat and placed his hand on the knob but was firmly planted back to the ground for the second time that afternoon.

"Harry! So nice to see you! This is not unexpected but I didn't think it would be so soon. I was sure you would come after you saw the law but I wasn't sure you would see it until tomorrow morning's Prophet." Albus was clearly drunk. His eyes were huge and his face so red even the tip of his nose was colored. "Sev-severus and I were just speaking about this matter over drinks."

It was just then he noticed the Potions Master standing right in the doorway. It was almost like he didn't want to come in to the room. He glared at Harry down his roman nose. "Have you spoken to Albus's new friend there, Potter? Maybe you can ask him what he was doing in my rooms?"

"Severus, that's enough. You have just had too much fire whiskey."

"I should apologize to you friend, maybe you are right. Do you mind if I sit. I am a bit dizzy." Harry actually had taken his hand to help him to the chair. He didn't yell at Harry not to touch him as he had thought the man would; he must have really been drunk. "What a gentleman, Potter. The girls will all be clamoring for you by the morning time."

"They may Severus, but I don't think Harry will be interested will you, boy? I knew this day would come."

"What do you mean, Albus? Potter must marry, as I must. I looked for the loopholes myself. Lucius will be here any moment with a prospective list of suitors for me. Bah! If I ever wanted any of those death eater men, I would have married one of them years ago."

"W-What?" Harry asked. _Did I correctly hear that? Men? _"Men? Professor, you are gay?"

"As if this is any of your business Potter, yes I am. God you are more of an idiot than I have given you credit for. Lucky for you and the other lions I can't take away points over the summer."

_So Snape is gay_. _And I am gay. Too bad I didn't hate him so much, _Harry began to wonder._ Being married to such a strong man as Snape could have its advantages. His face wasn't so bad either. His hands were graceful. Even his hair wasn't so bad when he washed it. No, the greasy potions master wasn't as horrible as I once had thought._

"That's ok, Professor. I have my own secret to carry. That's what the headmaster was talking about. I don't think I like women either."

"Well, my boy," Albus went on to say, "It is settled then. The two of you should be married tomorrow."

"What?" they both yelled simultaneously.

"I cannot and will not marry a Potter."

"What about an Evans, Severus? You owe Lily a debt and you know it. And this solves both of your problems. No woman for Harry and no death eater for you. Severus, be serious. I saw a dream of your in the penseive that tells me-"

"Just shut it old man. This infuriates me to the core. You are correct that I owe his mother a debt but what about the boy, Albus? There are plenty of boys would take the famous Potter on," he spit, emphasis on the famous.

"Severus, but think of it, to have someone in the order to take care of him?" It was hard enough to get him holiday at the Burrow before going back to Surrey." Dumbledore looked over in Harry's direction for the first time. "Harry dear, you look green."

He was sure he did look green at the time. He didn't know what to say. Was Snape actually considering marrying him? "If it helps the order, Ill do it. Only if you will have me Professor Snape, I am a good cook if that helps. My Aunt Petunia taught me how to do it the muggle way so…" He had to stop at that moment so he could see what Snape was thinking about his babbling. Dumbledore was easy to read. He was smiling like this had been his plan the whole time. Snape though looked puzzled.

"I should think not. 'If you will have me', indeed. Potter do you even have an inkling of who I am?"

'I think I will leave you two to talk in private. I thought maybe we smelled fresh chocolate biscuits baking as we walked in," Albus said as he slipped into the corridor in search of snacks.

"Well ,Professor. Look at it this way. We have more in common than you think. Start right with being a wizard and gay…"

"Those are not enough reasons to marry me, brat. Have you forgotten about this?" He asked as he jumped up and shoved the dark mark under Harry's nose. _My how quickly he had sobered up_, he thought before he opened my mouth and pulled back his bangs.

"Have you forgotten about this, Professor? He has marked me as well. I don't mean to come on so strong but obviously Dumbledore thinks this is a good idea. He knows you even if I don't."

Snape was still silent for aanother moment, collecting his thoughts. _He does have a Mark; ties that will help him end the Dark Lord after all is said and done. Marriage strengthens your magic. Maybe this is what will break my bonds as well. Break me being called by an evil master. This is not only the Boy Who Lived at birth but again and again. He is the boy who survives. He could survive marriage with me if no one else could. _

Snape sat back down. "I won't love you. Don't look for affection or romance from me at all. I am not that man. Are you sure you want your first to be a man who can't return those feelings?"

"Don't worry professor. I don't know if I can love you either. But I'm sure we can figure out at least how to function as a family. I've never had one of those you know. You could take lovers if you wanted."

"Do you think that will make this better? Potter, don't be daft, really."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I don't know why Id say Id do this, its criminal. I'm just a boy, with the bloody world on my shoulders. Always taking one for the team Harry," he had begun to talk to himself.

"Oh don't go on feeling sorry for yourself with me. Potter, we all made choices in this war. If this is really the decision you will make you can't go on crying about it. I won't stand for it. I would be dutiful and take care of you. Even if I can't love you."

It must have been the whiskey talking. Snape had become soft and quiet. He reached his hand oUT. "Help me to my feet Potter. Harry." He pulled the man up. Snape's age actually showed on his face. Harry sometimes forgot he was his parents' age. He could see sorrow creep out of his eyes. The years of his double life did wear on the man. Harry was suddenly afraid. Snape cast the a glamour spell on himself and the wrinkles went away. He took his hand and lead the boy out into the corridor. Albus was there to meet them. "Harry, you need to get back to the Burrow. Fudge is there trying to match you as we speak. I will stay here and try to find you a suitable match. Anyone. I promise, boy."

"Don't worry about me professor. I've been spoken for." the boy picked up their still interlaced hands.

"Good, good. One moment." he went into the office and grabbed his new friend the snake. He threw it into the air and it coiled in to a figure eight. When it landed to the floor it was no longer a snake but two rings. Harry reached down and grabbed them. Snape looked in the child's eyes as he grabbed one from his palm. _So fitting_, he thought. _Rings from a snake_. "Go Potter. I will call for you rightly at the Burrow in an hour. I need to go pray." And with that he turned on his heel and seemed to fly towards his rooms in the dungeons.

"Come Harry. I will take you to the Weasley's. I have been missing Molly's chocolate cake. Weasley home, the Burrow" he said as he threw his own purple powder into the hallway floo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own HP anything.

Harry hung on to Dumbledore as they landed in the Weasley living room.

"Oh Albus dear, I was hoping you would come," Molly said as she ran to the floo almost in tears. She had on a blue house dress and the same worn pink slippers he had seen on her feet for years. "This man is here naming people, wizards, for Harry to marry. He thinks it's wise to give him to that dreadful Malfoy to get information."

"Don't worry Molly. Harry is already spoken for." With that Harry held up the hand with the ring. The snake had a green and black eye and it shone in the light. Everything was crowded in the house. Muggle junk was strewn all over the house. What he also noticed was Hermione and the Weasley kids sitting on a sofa staring at him.

"I have been engaged to…" he started but couldn't finish. He was stuck on the S. _How could I say Snape in front of all my friends? They didn't understand what was at stake for me. That being married to Snape could be a good thing. They also don't know it frightened me all to hell._

Rap, rap, rap went a sound at the door.

"Answer it, Cornelius." Albus said. He did and was face to face with Snape. He obviously had put another spell on himself for appearances. His hair was clean and pulled back into a piece of black leather. Over his usual teachers uniform he had on a dress cloak with a green and silver oak leak clasp. His trousers were tucked into knee high leather boots and his tunic had been shortened to just below the knee instead of almost the floor. "If you will let me in Fudge, I am here to speak with Mr. Weasly. As he his Potter's, Harry's, magical guardian I am here to tell him of my intentions." Fudge stepped back in surprise. Snape entered the Burrow and Harry could see the look of disgust on his face as he looked at the filthy house. Molly never was one much for cleaning with all of the boys in the house. As long as there were clean sheets and dishes Arthur was happy and his kids never wanted for anything.

"Weasley, I mean Arthur. Good to see you." He sneered through his teeth. Harry couldn't believe he was doing this for him. Maybe it was a selfish reason seeing as he would never have affection for him. He sure was hell bent on pretending like he would though. "May I have a word?"

"Of course Severus, let us go into the kitchen. Molly can you get our guests some tea?" All of the adults went into the kitchen, Fudge and Dumbledore included.

"What the hell is this about, Harry? First Fudge is under the impression you are gay and then Snape…" started Ron. Hermione tried to shush him.

"Well, I am gay. I am taking Snape as my husband for protection in the Order. It was the only solution. This has to be better than Malfoy. Don't you agree Hermione?" At this point Hermione and Ginny ran from the room crying. Harry wanted to comfort them. I want someone to comfort me.

"So, you are gay?" Ron asked

"Yes. And for your next question it has to be Snape."

"Bullocks. There has to be someone else."

"Ron it's this or someone with death eater ties. Real ones."

"Harry I can't imagine you to consummating your marriage to that. It just seems so sick and twisted. You do know about the marriage ritual don't you?"

"Yes Ron, I know. Don't think I haven't thought about it."

Fred piped in "Don't worry about it mate. It's not so bad after the first time. Arnold could tell you. He's a bottom. I'm sure Snape is a top. I can't imagine anyone, well… I guess I can't imagine Snape with anyone."

"Top? Bottom? Oi you mean SEX? Gross, Fred," Ron replied. "Did he say he loved you or something? I can't believe he is going through with this. He hates us."

"No, he said he never could love me. But Ron, think about how this could help me with the war. Having an ex death eater in my house?"

"You are too selfless mate."

"I agree with you for once, Weasley." Snape answered and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He shuddered as his cold skin touched him. He looked up over his head at Snape's face. "It is settled Potter. Arthur has agreed to give up his guardianship to me. We will wed this evening if it suits you. I must go back to prepare for having someone else in my home. I will see you soon." He bent over and placed a forced kiss on Harry's forehead. Some where in their conversation he had placed his own hand on top of Snape's and he felt the man tug himself away as he made a swift exit. Once he was outside, Harry could hear the faint sound of vomiting in the bushes. At least he was as nervous as I was about this.

"Give me a minute, Ron. I think I should try to talk to your sister."

He called for Hermione but she was blatantly ignoring him and he didn't blame her. He had kept a huge secret from her.

"Hermione please come out." From the shadows in the back hallway where Hermione and Ginny were huddled the girls appeared. He could see she was comforting the little one. "Ginny" She looked up at him with those eyes he loved. She had Snape's eyes when she was angry._ Did I just think that?_ He asked himself. _It had to just be the thoughts of our impending wedding playing tricks on me._ "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't have this figured out before. I do care about you. I just… God this law came at the worst time."

"Tell me about it Harry. You may have a husband but I don't. Who would marry a Weasly?"

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never thought about you never finding someone. You are so beautiful. Did Fudge have a match for you?"

"Yes and its frightening."

"Who could it be Ginny?" She only could respond by sobbing. Hermione piped up.

"Draco Malfoy."

"But Ron's mum said Fudge intended on me marrying him."

"No, your match was Malfoy Sr., Lucius Malfoy. He asked for your hand himself. Probably with the intention of delivering you right to the Dark Lord."

"I owe Snape an even greater debt of gratitude."

"You mean you actually want to go through with the marriage to Snape?"

"Yes. He has proven his loyalty to Dumbledore and the order by spying on Voldemort all this time. He says he will take care of me. I'm, I'm so scared." he fell to the floor with the girls. Ginny opened her arms and Harry fell into them sobbing just as she was and they all had a good cry. _Savior of them all_, he thought to himself, _ridiculous_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer as usual. I dont own HP

This is where the story kind of goes off on its own. Most of this chapter is from Snape's POV. I'm not sure if I'm going to do this often but it was just something I couldn't write in 3rd person.

Harry was standing so still next to me but I could tell he was jumping out of his skin. He may have even been projecting his mind out of his body. I scried into his mind; I cast leglimens silently and touched into Potter. A million fears bombarded me. No, he was there. I didn't want to know what he was thinking so I broke the bond. I saw him hold his scar as I exited. I had been detected, probably from his failed attempts at occlumency. At least he knew someone was reading his mind. _Why hadn't he mentioned that during our lessons? I could have, well we could talk about it later. If we survived the marriage ritual, that is. _If two people were not meant to be together the 'bride' and 'groom' simply would catch fire with the exchanging of rings. We were taking a great risk by getting married without us both being in love. I hoped my love for Potter would be enough to keep Merlin's mercy on his sleeve. I had been in love with him for a few months now. Harry was growing up strong and no longer whined about how unfair his life was. He paid attention in potions. Even if they didn't always come out right he could fix it. Something he had never seen the boy be able to do in the past. The more Harry worked with the Order, the better at his subjects he was. With all the boy had been through he had the maturity of someone my age._ My age_. How could he live with someone so old? I have to spell myself to look presentable in public most days. I'm always exhausted. I haven't slept in over a year. _Between brewing emergency stashes of potions for the war effort and being called by the Dark Lord and working with the order as well as grading my school work, where was I to sleep?_ The boy has seen me without the spell on and he still held my hand. _But I can never tell him I love him_.

He fingered his dark mark as he looked at Harry's scar. _Yes we are both tied to him. If my suspicions are correct maybe its enough to bring him down once and for all. They all agreed with me the day I asked Arthur to marry Harry. Harry, beautiful Harry, if you only could know how I feel._

"Severus? Albus was shaking him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get this ridiculousness over with as soon as possible. I have work to get to." Albus lifted his eyebrow but he could see that his friend wasn't exactly speaking the whole truth.

***

"And now with all of the niceties over, with the exchanging of rings these two will be united for life. What is blessed by Merlin let no wizard or magical creature break the bond. Harry you may place the ring on Severus's finger."

Harry took off the ring from the snake he had been wearing for the last two days. He placed it on Snape's finger and it fit exactly right. Severus held his breath, _no fire. Good so far._

Oh God we didn't catch on fire, Harry thought to himself. _I guess my love for Snape was enough for both of us. It's not like he loves me back._ He has realized I loved him just standing here. _Maybe it is just the act itself that instills this love in us. I hope this works_.

"Severus, you can put the ring on Harry's finger now."

With that he took the ring off his pinky and slid it onto Harry's. This ring was different. It had a gold and burgundy eye and it was dark and solid. Not glittery like Severus had been_. It was perfect for me_, he thought. And again no fire, at least not physical anyway. He looked up at Snape and same a fire in his eyes. Harry didn't even wait for Dumbledore to disband the wedding party. Harry took a step forward and placed a soft kiss right on Snape's lips. "Please forgive me," he whispered into the man's ear, "I already love you."

"I won't avada kedavra you for it Potter. Just don't expect it back. I will always feel for you because of the bond. Just don't confuse it with love." Snape's eyes turned cold. "When everyone is cleared out of here I will take you to my chambers for you to rest. I'm sure you are physically exhausted. Your house elf moved everything to your new quarters during the ceremony."

Albus cleared his throat. "May I now be the first to congratulate my colleague and his new husband?" He took Severus's hand in his own and could only say "well done. You will not regret this day. Either of you. On to the feast!"

Harry could see a sheepish Ginny and Hermione accompanied by other Weasly walking up to him. There were lots of "oh's" and "congratulations" but he didn't really hear them. He was so deep in thought_, I now_ _belong to Snape. Was I now Harry Snape? I never asked. I guess I am. No way would he ever be Professor Potter._ He had to be near him. He felt his body calling to him; he would feel this until the marriage was consummated. He had read the books in the counseling office on marriage. He knew that Snape's maturity would establish him as the dominant partner and his own blood would sing for the man. _I knew from the moment he kissed my forehead he would be the leader of our relationship. I am happy to relinquish this control. I have been doing too much as it is._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

disclaimer as usual. no i dont own hp but i wish i did.

a/n:If anyone is wondering, I had part of this story written for a week or so which is why the chapters went up so fast. its coming at a close at around 10 chapters. Im thinking it will end up being a 3 part series maybe leading into a crossover. I will try and update just as regularly as i go through the transitioning story arcs.

Harry was wild with desire as Snape led him down the hallway to his new home. It hadn't dawned on him that he would actually have to live at Hogwarts year round. It seemed like almost a perk to him, even if he had to live with Snape. He still could not bring himself to call him Severus as many times as he has now called him Harry. His head filled with thoughts of him just being taken by the man in the hall, but he also knew a man of such restraint would never do such a thing.

"Professor?"

"Please try and call me Severus. I know if is odd but we are wed now, as crazy as this all is."

"Ok. Look I want to thank you. For saving me by doing this."

"Harry, do not thank me. You are making your own sacrifice. I am not an easy man to live with. I can be cold and a workaholic. I know it isn't easy with you either but in all honesty this could have been the best match made. Can you imagine your wedding night with Luc?"

"You knew about that? Of course you knew about that. You are best friends."

"Its true Luc and I have known each other for years but I'm afraid I have pissed him off to no end. Where I was going with this was to try and talk to you about our wedding night. Before I let you in this room you need to know you are now my husband. You will witness things you may never want to see in here. I may say hurtful things to protect you. That is just who I am. But I will not hurt you tonight I promise."

"You mean the consummation? I suppose that's what you mean. I'm ready sir. It's all I can think about right now."

"Of course, the marriage ritual demands you be drawn to me. And for good reason. Once bound by intimacy there is no going back on a marriage. Even after the war you will be tied to me. Which is why we need to wait until I am sure this is really what you want. If we don't have sex tonight the marriage is still severable. You can find someone your own age after this is all over."

"Severus," he said grabbing his hand. "I don't want to find someone else after the war. I married you because I wanted you as much as I need you."

"Just wait until the evening wears off on you. I will see how much you 'love' me in the morning." With that, Snape opened the door to his classroom. They walked through it and into the store room and he pushed on the wall where a door to his private chamber appeared. They walked through the entrance and Harry tried to keep breathing. He was surprised to see Snape's rooms were not as simple and sparse as had been expected. Dark wood furniture and a rich green carpet welcomed the boy. There was a kitchenette and a small table with one chair. Its mate was up against the wall with the boots he had worn to the Burrow on it. "You don't have to just stand in the doorway. Come in. This is where you will be living. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations."

"Its ok, sir, I lived my first few years in a cupboard. This is a palace compared to my room at the Dursley's. I actually didn't expect it to look this way. I thought you would have nothing but potion vials everywhere."

"A man can't sleep on potion materials, Potter. Through that door is my bedroom. To the left is my private potions lab, it is closed to even you. That way is the bath and your rooms, a study and dressing room. I won't venture there if you wish to keep me out. I appreciate my privacy as I'm sure you do yours. You can conjure up a bed and other furniture there. I wasn't sure what you would like. I would like to make you comfortable."

"You mean I won't be sleeping with you?"

"Of course not Potter, at least not until you are sure."

"Sir I already told you I'm ready." Just looking at his strong hands and pale skin Harry began to grow aroused. _I want him to take me right here. I've never felt such strong feelings for anyone_.

"And I said to wait until you are truly ready. Dammit Potter don't you understand your future is at stake?"

"Ok sir, I will talk to you about it in the morning. Is that acceptable?"

"We can talk about tomorrow, yes." All of a sudden there was burning, it was zapping through his scar. Harry was on the floor in an instant sobbing. Snape was his side with a potion in an instant. "Boy, drink this." He took the vial to the boy's lips. The last thing he remember was Severus tucking him in on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/n: another short chapter that goes with #5. I felt they really didn't fit continually so you got two short ones today Enjoy and thanks to those who have reviewed!

disclaimer: I dont own HP.

Harry's POV

"Harry," I could hear as I was being shaken awake. "Potter wake up." I opened my eyes to Snape and his snarl. "I thought I was going to have to tell Dumbledore I had already gotten you killed," he said with a half smile. I never had seen him even attempt to smile. It seemed so out of place on those lips I shuddered. "Now tell me what happened."

I put my arms down on the couch to scoot myself up to a sitting position. Things were still swimming when I put my glasses on my face. "Well," I began, "I feel pain through my scar. When ever Voldemort uses his magic, it seems to bolt through me. Usually I can stand it but the unforgivables usually have me on the ground."

"You know which spells he is using through the scar?"

"Only sometimes, but I always know when he is using a lot of power."

"That is unfortunate for you Potter. He uses the cruciatus the way muggles eat peanut butter." I stood up and saw there was breakfast on the small table. "I didn't think you wanted to be subjected to the other teachers' gossip at the dining hall this morning. I had simple food brought up hoping the smell would wake you."

"I liked being woken up by you professor and seeing your face first thing."

"Oh don't play with me Potter. No one wants to see my face first thing in the morning, not even me."

With that I put my hand up and touched his cheek and pulled his face to mine. _I can't believe I'm touching Snape's face and he isn't killing me_, I thought to myself. "I would love to look at your face everyday sir. I didn't lie when I said I liked men. I wasn't sure the snarky dark potions master was my type but I do now."

"Indeed. Well I guess its time to have a chat if you will join me for breakfast."

We both went over to the small table I had seen the day before and had a seat. The boots had been thrown to the floor next to the stove to make room for me to join him at the table. A house elf no doubt had already made me tea, which I began to drink with no question. "What would you like to talk about Professor?"

"First off you really have to learn to call me Severus. Even in class it should be so. I am not embarrassed to be your husband and you shouldn't be embarrassed to me mine. You may be famous in the circles you run in while I am also revered in the world of academia. For one with an intellect I could have been a catch if it wasn't for my face."

"Ok, Severus, why do you keep speaking about your face? I've never heard a bad word about your face. I happen to like it. Hopefully you will learn to like mine."

"Don't be silly; it doesn't matter, Potter, your face is fine. On to what I was saying: This marriage may have saved us both under this new law but it puts us both in greater dangers. It can't be hid from the Dark Lord; I will not hide my husband away. This means to go public means I can no longer spy for the order. I also will be hunted by death eaters when this gets out. No one turns on Voldemort and survives. Do you follow so far, Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now this means at the beginning of the school year if not sooner you have to be ready to be on the run from the Dark Lord until you are ready to confront him and fulfill your little prophecy. As is my role as your husband I have promised Albus I will instruct you again in occlumency, defense against dark magic as well as try to prepare you for your NEWTS. I had no intention of honeymooning with a high price on my head, Potter. I hope you understand. When you married this cold old man this is what you signed up for. I also expect you to stand beside me as I do any work for the order. And I will not longer call you Potter."

"I don't know how long it will honestly take for me to get used to you calling me Harry." I pushed my rashers around on my plate. I noticed Snape also had not eaten more than a nibble of a muffin. He looked exhausted.

He answered with another attempt at a smile, "Probably as long as it will take for you to get used to being Mr. Snape."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

usual disclaimer.

A/n: I dont want to write these for every story because I want them to speak for themselves but I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed and i will keep your suggestions in mind as I continue to edit.

_I didn't want to admit it but Harry grew on me a little every day. I had known on our wedding day I had feelings for the boy I just didn't think they would become so apparent to me. He was a sweet partner always kissing my cheek when I came into the room. He no longer pushed me to consummate the marriage, which was both a curse and a blessing. I knew that this was only a marriage of convenience and eventually he would be tired of the whole roommate routine, I was certain of it. Of course, I wanted Harry. I hadn't been with anyone in quite a long time and the close proximity to another man was intoxicating to me. I loved everything about him, actually. The silly way he always pushed up his glasses before he spoke. And even the way he always looked at me with this squint when he wasn't sure what I was talking about. He was becoming a great student as well. He would soon surpass his teacher in the dark arts. It concerned me sometimes how well he understood dark magic. He would have made a great death eater. That's why he must destroy the Dark Lord someday. It is just part of the prophecy. He, Dumbledore, and I were able to find a spell to rid me of the Dark Mark so I will no longer be called. I'm not sure yet if the Dark Lord knows our tie has been broken because Harry took the magical properties into his own scar. Harry has more episodes of the cruciatus every few days. It been magnified since he took on my mark too but I was able to find a potion to help him through it. But I had been noticing I was losing more energy as I devoted more and more time to training my husband. I made sure I kept up the a glamour spell as to not scare Harry but it almost seemed as though he wasn't just being strengthened by our marriage but able to tap into my magical reserves as well. It always was momentary so I didn't mind. He may need my magic someday and I would willingly give it to him. The more time we spent together he wore down on me and I would give him whatever he wanted now._

"Hiya, Severus" he called to Snape and kissed the man on the cheek. "I just had the best dessert with Dumbledore. He had a book of Quidditch stats that was magicked, everything moved, oh it was just wonderful."

"Harry, why do you kiss me on the cheek?"

"Well, it's the only place you let me kiss you. You are my husband and I assume we are supposed to kiss."

"Harry would you like me to kiss you? Even if I have been restraining myself it is not from lack of knowledge." Snape didn't even have to wait a moment. He had been sitting alone on the sofa when he came into the room but in a split second he was at the man's side.

"Don't you need more time to make sure I'm ready?" he asked me teasingly.

"Well you have woken up in this place every day for four weeks and haven't run screaming. I'm hoping that means you were serious when you took my ring."

"Of course I was serious. I just thought this was because, well, you weren't attracted to me."

_Let me show you how attracted to you I am_, Snape thought as he laid a gentle kiss on Harry's collar bone. And another behind his ear; with his lips right under Severus's earlobe, he then drew back to take in Harry's reaction. He almost expected horror but was rewarded with the most serene face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was just slightly agape, so innocent like he'd never been kissed in his life. Snape knew that wasn't true because he had caught him with the little Weasly one day after potions really going at it behind a pillar on the back corridor. _How can I think of that right now when I, a grown man, was here thinking about this child naked? Compared to me he was only a kid._ He said he had never been with a man before and this thought caused him all sorts of fear. _I have stood naked and bleeding before the most evil wizard in history but here two feet from my husband and I was sweating bullets. I must be going to hell for this,_ he thought, _if my past hasn't put me there already_.

"Harry," he said in his most comforting voice.

"Severus. Please don't try and talk me out of this. I know that look. The 'I'm a death eater and no one should love me' face. Don't treat me like a child."

"Merlin, you are a child," he yelled. Severus stared at my own feet. He started again almost at a whisper, "You are only a child to me; my student and my ward. I took on this to protect you. But Harry, who is going to protect you from me, from this,"?

"No one but me, Severus. This is the last time I will ever tell you this. I am Harry freaking Potter, savior of the wizarding world. I am 17 years old but I have been almost killed a million times. I am tied to the Dark Wizard Voldemort and I spend every moment of my life in fear I am going to have to live up to this prophecy about me. But that is not what scares me most. I am most afraid I can't live up to what you want me to be. I can't make myself any older or more experienced just like I can't wish myself to have another life. I am your husband and I will be treated as such. When I want to kiss you I will. When I want to touch you I will. When I want to fuck you…" Snape cut him off there. He placed my finger on Harry's lips and a tear fell from his left eye and slip down his face until it got caught in the nose pad on his glasses. Harry has a serious look on his face and knew this was from his heart.

"Harry I'm sorry but this is so hard to shake. I'm not an emotional person but you make me feel things. Things I never thought I could feel. I too am in an awkward position, here. I don't know why I said yes to this marriage."

"Because you thought it would help free you from Voldemort. Yes, I know about your plan because I saw it once in occlumency. Your thoughts slipped through because they always do. This time. I'm sorry I fell for you. I'm sure it makes everything so hard for _you_."

"I told you never to expect me to love you. I'm not that man, remember?"

"Then why bother at all? Why bring me here? Teach me, take care of me? The least you can do is trying. It's easy, just start by kissing me back. Please." He pressed his lips against Severus's so suddenly he couldn't block it. _If it had been the killing curse I would have been long dead._ The kisses felt so good and soft he didn't want to break away. Harry had begun by holding the man in place, hands on his shoulders. As he deepened the kiss though, he slowly slid them around Snape's back; followed by arms holding him close. They must have been a sight; a young boy in his dorky glasses holding on to him, the broody 40 something. Snape couldn't think of that now. He put one arm around his back and the other up so he could tug on his unruly hair. He pulled his head back mid kiss and Harry looked at him with wild eyes.

"You said fuck, Potter."

"I know. I'm sorry for cursing."

"Let's just allow it this one time. Since it really is what I intend to do."


	8. Chapter 8 the shower scene

chapter 8

disclaimer: i dont own HP

warning: this is kind of where the story heats up. I did say at the beginning i wasnt good at sex scenes so there isnt much but i tried.

The next morning, Harry was waked by the sound of Snape's alarm. _I'm in his bed_, he thought to himself. _All I want to do is roll over and go back to sleep. _And with that he did shift his weight to turn over. He fully expected the large man next to him to push him back over but nothing came. He opened his eyes as the alarm was still sounding and Severus was nowhere to be seen. Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then put on his glasses. He threw back the covers and winced as the cold dungeon air moved all of the hairs on his skin. _How does he live in this cold constantly? I'm sure his joints ache all of the time without potions._ He saw a gold and red robe was sitting on the dressing table next to the bed. He put it on and it shrank to fit his small frame. _He thinks of everything in terms of magic, doesn't he?_ Harry marveled at how soft the material was as he walked out of the bedroom to the sitting room. He saw Severus lying on the couch, well half on the couch, and snoring loudly. He was on his back with one leg off and one arm also. There was a blanket tangled in the leg that draped over his stomach and pooled on the floor. His other arm was straight up and perpendicular to the couch and lower arm would rise up and down with each snore. _He is perfect, _Harry thought. _He is a real person. If only the Ron and Hermione could see him now. I almost want to take a picture. _A smile crept to his lips. He walked over to his husband and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Severus' eyes flew open and he jumped up instantly. He had his wand in his hand in a second and was looking around terrified. Harry was holding his new bloody nose. "Good morning, Severus. I see you slept."

"Oh Gods, Harry. Sorry about the nose. Let me take care of that for you." He moved his wand and the blood subsided. He swished it again and the substance was now completely gone.

"You didn't have to use magic, you know. It was just a bloody nose. Honestly…" Harry trailed off. Severus was now so pale. "You don't look well."

Severus felt his face. He knew the wrinkles were coming and gray hair wasn't far behind. "I need a drink," he responded as he got up and went to his liquor cabinet. He drank a gulp right from a bottle and then padded over to the bathroom. Harry just looked puzzled at the man's behavior. _Who starts his day pounding the bottle? Is this because of last night?_

Severus leaned again the door and breathed deeply as soon as he got inside. He looked at the mirror to see he had aged at least ten years. _I can't let him see me get old. I finally let the boy in and this could chase him away. He would never make love to an old man._ Severus twirled his wand around him until the years had gone away, back to a youthful 25. _This is the face I have shown for years, the one he will continue to see. I just wonder why this happened so soon; usually this lasts a week not just 5 days, maybe I'm just losing my touch. _He turned on the shower, took off his underwear and got in. He sometimes forgot how good a nice hot shower felt. That was one thing about living with Harry, he never forgot to eat or bathe like he had when he was single. And he did still have time for potions, which he had never practiced in moderation. And he had time for Harry. He didn't deserve this good fortune.

Outside the bathroom Harry was folding up the blanket Severus had been covering himself with in the night. He put the coarse fabric to his face and smelled his husband off of it. _I could get drunk off of this smell._Harry cocked his head and watched steam dribble out from under the bathroom door._ Snape has been in the bathroom a long time. I think I should check on him._ Harry put the blanket down on the back of the couch and went over to the door and raised his hand to knock. He could hear a faint crying under the harsh sound of the water. Harry gathered up his courage and opened the door. Steam from the faucet flew out and made condensation on his face. He walked in and made out the form of Severus, sitting on the floor of the frosted glass shower. He took two steps in and quietly said only "Severus."

Snape looked up at Harry standing there and got to his feet. Harry couldn't help but look at the man's toned body and his parts that had given him so pleasure the night before. He had to put it out of his mind; that's not what he came for but his teenaged body did still respond with growing arousal. Snape's hand flew to that spot, almost out of shame because he too was starting to stir. _When have I ever not been in control of my mind and body? This boy will be the death of me._

"Severus, are you alright? I heard crying."

"Well to be honest I was a little. I guess this is a lot to take in, Harry. Last night was, well, memorable to say the least."

"Yes, I was there. Do you want to talk about it? Are we supposed to talk about it? I've never had the whole 'morning after' experience."

"I can't say I have had it many times myself, but we can talk about it if you want." He still had not made a move to turn off the shower so Harry nervously undid the sash of the robe and let it fall to floor. It was freezing so he was inside the shower in an instant. The hot water pouring off of his shoulders, he looked up at the tall man. Snape looked down at him with bloodshot eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. For once the old man was speechless.

"Is there something you want to say or can I talk first?" Snape closed his mouth and shook his head so Harry began again. "Please don't be scared after last night. It felt so right, so good; there isn't anything wrong with it. We are now bonded and are starting a life together. A long life if we defeat, Volde- the Dark Lord as you call him. This is natural. Don't push me away. From the moment we married I knew I had fallen in love with you. I'm not sure why it was so fast and so sudden but it just felt right. I wasn't sure if we could make it work because of our pasts but we are proving the world wrong here and it has been enjoyable. I beg of you don't push me away."

"Is that why you think I'm crying? Because I am ashamedly falling in love with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry that is not at all the case; I told you time and again I can't love you. I do have affection for you and where it goes from here I am not certain, if this cold heart can beat the way you want it to. But I will tell you I did come in here distraught because of last night. I was so weak to give in to my carnal nature I disgusted myself," he said as he lied.

"Was I not good?" Harry asked, himself now crying.

"Don't you start crying now or I may just start again and there is one thing I don't allow myself to do is cry. Harry you were amazing last night. I just feel like I took advantage of your pure heart."

Harry wrapped his arms around the man and looked up at him. He laid his head on his chest. Severus put one arm down and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head as the other lay limp at his side in nervousness.

Harry began, "Severus, you are not taking advantage of me. I want this. I'm of age and married. I may have been a virgin but that doesn't mean I didn't want it." Harry stood on his tip toes to kiss the larger man on the lips. "If you want you can think I am taking advantage of you. Harry let go and to Snape's surprise he was kneeling down on the floor of the shower. He breathed in water as the boy took his arousal in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own HP

A/N: some people who read through to the end said there was not enough clarity on a few issues. That is why I created this chapter. I hope it doesn't ruin the flow of the story for anyone.

"Ready for classes to start, Harry?" Snape asked the boy one morning.

"Not really," the boy said as he drummed his fingers on the table. He had his other hand holding up his head as he stared at his breakfast. "I'm having issues casting spells. I'm not sure what's wrong all of a sudden. Wandless is a snap but every time I try to use my wand to cast something, everything seems to go haywire."

"We will have to get to Diagon soon to have it looked at."

"Thanks Severus," Harry replied finally looking up at his husband across the table. "Severus, your glamour is wearing off again. Why do you continue to do it week after week? I could care less how old you look. 37 years isn't that old. I have to admit sometimes you look way past your age."

"37 is old when your husband is 17. Plus I've been doing it for years; Pretty much since I started teaching. I like continuity."

"So one day I will wake up and you are 100 but I didn't notice? What happens when I start to look older than you?"

"When you look older than me I will stop using it. Does that suit you, brat?"

"Its times like this I know I love you; when you are so human."

_I hate when he says he loves me. I want to say it back. I really do. I'm a grown man but I can't even say 3 simple words. If I don't vocalize it I can keep these feelings under control. I have to be in control. We are so close to the Dark Lord's demise, I can't risk any behavior that would give us away. It keeps me in check. I would rather push him away right now than be ruined by feelings. When did I even get those?_

"I'm glad you noticed," he said sarcastically. Harry looked a bit hurt that Severus had not said it back. But he knew it was asking a lot. _Maybe someday he will love me. If I'm really good, he will change his mind._

"So, do you need help in your lab today?"

"Are _you_ offering to help me make potions?" Snape teased.

"Not if you are going to be like that!"

"I'm kidding. Making a joke? I do that sometimes." With that Severus reached out and gently rubbed Harry's side until he laughed. he continued to tickle the boy until he was almost in tears.

"Ok, that's just too human for me. Be mean. Take points," Harry said with a smile.

"I ought to take points! And there is only one way to win them back," Snape said as he pushed Harry down on the floor. Harry's hands fell back and Severus laced his fingers in his hands. He began to nuzzle Harry and used his hot breath to move the hair on the side of his neck. Harry's mouth flew open in surprise and then Snape's lips touched his. _This is different,_ Harry thought. _Snape is being so, well, gentle. Our first time was so rough and fast. Here he is talking his time. Exploring me. I like it._ Harry began to tug on the man's trousers and belt. He was being over taken by his own erection when he realized how much his husband's body wanted him.

"Gods, Severus. You are so hot."

"Even when I'm old?"

"Yes, even when you look your age. I won't say old and you know why."

"I will try to get up the courage to stop using the glamour. _ There is no way I'm going to give up using the spell until I know why I'm getting older than I should._ I promise."

Harry pulled his partner's head down into a deep kiss. His tongue massage the bottom lip and he bit so tenderly he heard a moan from Severus he had never before heard. Harry loved pleasing him so much. "I don't care if you don't say it. I still love you."

"You know I can't."

"I love you enough for the both of us."


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

disclaimer: i dont own Hp.

A/n: since this is the real chapter 9 I am posting two chapters today. Im off of work which usually means a lot of posting as I edit in my boredom. But today i may get a life so lets see how it goes. enjoy!

The school year would be in full swing in a week. I couldn't believe I had lost the whole summer being a honeymooner with Severus. Here he was walking me around Diagon Alley trying to get all the things I would need for Hogwarts this, my last year. This was really our first time out in the real word since the wedding. We had been one time to the Burrow to visit Ron and Hermione for their engagement party. Seamus had come out of the woodwork and asked for Ginny so that she didn't have to become a Malfoy. Things were going pretty good for all parties. _But how long could all of this last?_ At first I thought it was risky having Severus out with me in public with Voldemort on the loose. He, Dumbledore and I had figured out a way to break the bond to the dark mark and he was no longer being called. He of course couldn't spy for the order anymore but Albus, he made me call him that in private, said we never really got useful information anyway. Mostly we messed with their intelligence. We weren't sure if Voldemort was aware yet of the broken bond yet. Snape said he wasn't called that often. But when it was discovered he said he could fend off any one of his friends and I believed him. So he finally got a good nights rest after we consummated our marriage. He was physically and emotionally worn out. I could see him trying to be warm to me. It sometimes tried his patience but I appreciated the effort.

Right now he had his hand linked in mine as we walked into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. I think Madame Rosmerta either hadn't heard the rumors of our nuptials or just didn't believe because seeing us this way gave her such fright. She wasn't the first. I had to visit Olivander in his new location. My wand was so hard to control now it hardly would do any magic. He had almost fainted when he saw the two of us walk in talking as we had known each other for years. He was taunting me about Slytherin winning Quidditch this year and I was having none of it.

"Well now that you are my husband you will have to make sure Malfoy isn't cheating anymore."

"Well I will know all of your strategies beforehand so," he answered as he ruffled my hair. Olivander just stood there with his mouth agape. "Sorry, sir, I forget not everyone is used to us yet. My bond here is having the most particular problem with his wand."

Olivander shook his head almost to bring him to reality. We had not moved so he proceeded to take my wand in his hands. "I didn't think the rumors were true. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you. Well, sir can you figure it out?"

"Well Mr. Potter…"

"Mr. Snape" I corrected.

"Right, Mr. Snape. There is nothing wrong with this wand. This one still belongs to you. Professor, may I see yours for a moment. Hmm, as I thought. Your identity has changed, I'm not sure why, and your wands are not compatible. Let me find something for you that it better suited."

"I will not be changing my wand!" Snape roared.

"Sir I insist if you want your husband to be able to do magic, you will have to change your wand. His is not going to behave with this filly around. Ah, here we are."

Snape held the new wand. "It's surprisingly more perfect than the last" he said as he tested its magical limits. "Why wasn't I given this one as a child?"

"You have different needs now, Professor. Don't worry about payment. Consider it a wedding gift."

"Thanks you sir. May the goddesses bless you." _This must be because I'm severed from my dark mark, _Severus thought._ Not being a death eater made me need a different wand, one that works with Potter's. I must have been right. We can expel the Dark Lord together._

**

"I know we are in public but I have something very important to talk to you about Harry."

"Yes, Severus?" Harry asked as he looked up at him from his butter beer. He was flushed and somewhere in the realm of sauced. Snape was seldom drunk when they first got married. Now almost two months later he spent most of his time under the influence. _I wonder if I made him that unhappy._ "What's the matter?"

Their eyes met in the pub and Harry could see the spell was starting to wear off on his appearance. _That's was the first sign he had too much to drink. His forehead stared to wrinkle with just enough to show the man almost 50._

"There are a million things on my mind. I can't be called anymore so I have no clue what the Dark Lord is up to. But before we broke the bond you must know he still had full intentions to kidnap you. I'm not sure what he was going to use you for but I know you are an intricate piece if his plans. I want to make sure you can stop him. I need to stop him. Today."

This took Harry aback. It wasn't often Severus talked about Order business with him. Especially in broad daylight where there could be a ton of death eaters circling them at any moment. He almost didn't seem to care. "Severus. You shouldn't say that in public. If that is something we need to discuss, save it for Dumbledore. I need to get you home. You are piss dunk."

"I'm fine, Potter. I don't need your help," Severus told him as he tried to stand and stumbled knocking over his barstool. The whole room looked up from what they were doing. 'Repairo' he commanded as the broken leg was mended and it floated upright. "What the hell are all of you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" he roared as he stomped out of the bar. Harry handed Madame Rosmerta money for their drinks and followed him out onto the busy street.

"Severus. Stop it. What has gotten into you lately?"

"Oh Harry I don't know. I guess I'm just anxious about school starting. Once classes start the whole word will know we are married. I worry for your safety. Hell, I worry for my own safety. Even when I was backstabbing the Dark Lord I was never this terrified. Harry you need to be ready to destroy him. But you are right; we should take this to Dumbledore."

"Just get us to Hogwarts. I will follow you anywhere."

"Don't get sentimental, brat. I could be leading you right off the flat Earth."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

disclaimer: I dont own HP

Harry hated when Snape was like this. He has become the adult and Snape the child in these past weeks. Right away Harry could see the spark in his magical ability after the wedding ceremony. He has grown strong and learned so many spells from his husband. Wandless magic was easy as were most forms of dark magic. He was ready for whatever Lord Voldemort had in store for him. But Snape wasn't ready for it. He was so afraid he would be spent in battle and die. _When had I become so emotional? _

"So Albus, do you think I'm right?" Severus asked that afternoon at tea.

"Well Severus let me get this all in order. You are willing to risk your life to save the wizarding world by trying to lure out Riddle and have Harry strike him down with your help. Friend, you know you are not part of the prophecy."

"Albus, I know I wasn't physically in the prophecies. But what about the whole having something the Dark Lord does not, what if that is me?"

"Severus I don't think you are being truthful. Why do want this so bad? I've never seen you so passionate about anything ever, especially Order business," Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye. He knew he didn't have to ask these questions. He could break through Snape's mental barrier with ease. He cared for the boy. Was that all?

"You married us, Albus. You knew I would eventually harbor feelings for the boy. We made it through the ritual somehow. It was meant to be, as unlikely as it had seemed to us at the time. Albus you knew that this would happen. Maybe you wanted it to happen."

The old man just stood there with an innocent look on his face and was stroking his beard.

"Do I have your blessing to rouse the Dark Lord or no?" He was getting so impatient. _Couldn't this old man see I hardy had any strength at all left? If Harry needed me it was to be soon. My body was getting older already by the moment. As he got strong, I got weaker._ He wasn't certain at first; he had thought the boy's abilities were just gaining. It started to take longer for the glamour spells to cast and it never lasted as long. They used to keep him younger by the day now but now only for a few hours would the wrinkles fade from the man's skin. Harry was sucking him dry and he didn't mind. But what would happen when he was used up? Where could he gain the extra power then? "You tire me old man. There is no more time. Look." He flicked his wand to dispel the façade he had been walking behind.

"Merlin, Severus. You have to have the body of a man my age. I knew you were using more glamour than usual but I wasn't sure why."

"Something happened in the unbinding ceremony. When I lost the mark, Harry not only absorbed the evil into himself he began to drain my energy. He can do all of the spells it took me years to perfect. And I'm getting older. Much, much older I may add. I've been slowly working on an anti aging potion that would help me regenerate. But nothing seems to counteract this. I'm still getting older. I can feel my faculties starting to go. I'm fuzzy sometimes and I've been using all of sorts of magic so that Harry won't notice the geezer in his bed."

"Severus, this is serious business. Were there any known death eaters at your wedding ceremony?"

"Well none that I invited. It was just us and Granger and the Weaslys. Lucius didn't even attend. He is so mad that I stole the pleasure of his wedding night to Potter from him. I'm sure he would have sodomized the boy 10 times and handed him right over to the Dark Lord."

"Didn't the twins bring their boyfriends? Arnold is a Tromohn I believe. They are not proven to be death eaters but…

"Oh but they have been by me. I reported that to you months ago. How could such a vital piece of information slip your mind? I have to sit."

Harry ran down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. He tore in and panted in front of the man himself. "Where is Severus? I had a horrible nightmare. He was-"

"I'm right here Harry."

Harry turned around to the chair next to the door and the empty tank. There had been Severus's voice but an old man sitting there. He scrutinized this guest. There was no way to way to replicate Snape's velvet voice. He saw his nose even if it was peeling. His eyes even if they had lost hope.

"What happened to you?"

"Let me explain Harry," Albus said taking the lead. "Somewhere in the unbinding ritual we had an accident. You were able to absorb Voldemort's power from the dark mark into your own scar, strengthening yourself to him. We knew it would be the only way and so far the Dark Lord hasn't felt it has he Harry?" Harry shook his head to say no. "Good. Well some how it pulled on the marriage bond and instead of just strengthening your magic as it should have, you are actually using Severus's life force to wield magic."

"Oh my gosh, I need to stop using magic. I'm so sorry Severus. How do I make you better? Can I give it back to you?"

"No Harry," Albus said. "Maybe in time you can help Severus recover his youth. But right now you need all you've absorbed from him. We think there has been a compromise of your safety."

"Wait what? Has Voldemort infiltrated? I'm ready at any time to defeat him. Just say the word."

"No, Voldemort hasn't come yet, Harry, but it is almost as serious." Severus picked up where Albus had left off. "We think that the Fred's boyfriend is a death eater and had been sent to our wedding to make this happen; to tap out my magic so that you couldn't defeat the Dark Lord."

"What a coward to try and cheat. We need to call him out, Professor. Get him to attack me. We have to make him think that Severus is already tapped out. Then, wham, I still have his magic and mine. Look I can even form it now." Harry held out his hands. A fog appeared over his palms and both of their patronuses danced for a moment before he moved his hands and they dissipated.

"Harry ,you didn't even need to say the incantation. This is very advanced magic. Severus how long did it take for you to do this?"

"Well Albus. I actually never could. Not without help from another wizard, anyway." Severus closed his eyes. He could hardly keep them open anymore. He didn't have the strength.

"Oh I'm so sorry for wasting magic. Severus, please wake up. I can't do this without you. Please. I love you." he placed a kiss on the man's lips and his eyes popped open fast enough to startle Harry to the ground. "What was that?"

"Harry," Severus said to the boy, "I think you control my life force through your love for me. That kiss was like a total recharge."

"Professor, do you think this is why I fell in love with him so suddenly? I mean, I hate to say it, but I didn't even know I had feelings for Severus until we were at the altar. Was it all part of a spell?"

"Perhaps, my boy but that is only a theory. Leave me for a while, you too. Severus, I will put the glamour back on you so that you will feel more comfortable."

"It's ok Professor. I don't mind him like this. Do it for him, not for me."

Harry watched as suddenly as the years flew off of his husband. "Severus. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you need this to fulfill the prophecy and until the Dark Lord is dead, we can't rest. You know that. Ever since I married you I have done nothing but devote my life to the Light. That's what you have done since you were first aware you were a wizard. How dare I do anything less as your husband?"

"Severus, I have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

disclaimer as usual: i dont own HP

Thanks to those of you who have given me reviews. i appreciate your suggestions immensely! Im not quite proud of how this chapter turned out so Im up for comments.

I was definitely nervous on the first day of classes. With Dumbledore's permission I was to start aiding Snape in all of his lectures. I wasn't sure if the news of our wedding had reached that far yet which of course I knew would yield much stress for us. But I still dressed myself as nicely as I could in my muggle clothes and headed out of our small rooms and into the potion store room to meet my husband before the day had begun. "Are you ready for today Harry?"

"I think so. I'm nervous. I don't know as much about potions as you do. You know our first class is a one I'm supposed to be attending, not teaching."

"What your friends will say is weighing on your mind?"

"Kind of," I said rubbing my scar. "Mostly I just hope this works."

"Harry I don't think you need to worry. With Draco here, I'm sure Lucius will report me as soon as possible to have no magic at all."

"That also makes me afraid."

"Don't worry. I'm here. Just try not to expend any unneeded bits of my magic. You need to try and draw on raw talent to do things in this class and all your others."

I nodded in agreement. He believed in me more than I ever believed in myself. I had always put getting out of my near death experiences as sheer luck and a little magic. Snape always seemed to believe I am really a talented wizard in here somewhere. Snape beckoned me to follow him through the door. I put on my class robes and followed Snape towards the next room. He walked in first, robes billowing as usual. I know this was a trick he always used to scare the first years but it went almost unnoticed in the room full of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. I took a deep breath and walked out into the classroom. Some of them had known about our marriage because they were waiting in anticipation to see if I would be leaving those doors. Mostly they were Slytherins who must have wanted me dead at that moment. Hermione gave me a smile trying to encourage me. I went to my normal seat as though nothing was happening. My plan was now going in action. Snape was to teach but employ little or no magic. If he needed anything I was to aid him so that others around me would think he had given up all of his magic. I hated to think of this powerful man act almost in squib-like fashion. But I loved him and this was the only way to keep him. Not to mention keep us both alive.

"I'm sure your summer holidays were as satisfactory as mine, but that doesn't mean you all can go on blabbering about them in my class. Open your books to page six hundred and twelve and we will begin. I thought on our first day we would have a review of a very difficult but fundamental potion, the draught of peace. Who wants to give us a refresher, hmm? Weasly, would you care to enlighten us?"

"Well sir, the draught of peace is a potion to calm the nerves. It is the basis of all sleeping potions."

"Well I guess all of that time with your soon-to-be wife to be has knocked some sense into you. I am actually going to award 5 point to Gryffindor."

"He gone daft with love" I could hear Goyle whisper snidely to Malfoy and Crabbe. Crabbe snickered but Draco only stared in disbelief. "Do shut it. He is my godfather no matter who he is shagging."

"Stop. Talking," Snape hissed. "I will not be having you lose the house cup over rumors. Five points from Slytherin. Moving on. Harry could you come up here and begin demonstrating the base for this draught?"

"Of course, Severus." I waited to hear the reaction. He told me to do it. His name felt so forbidden on my lips even though by now I had said it laughing, crying, and even screaming in both frustration and release. I felt so uncomfortable about it but he said it was imperative to flaunt our relationship if we were going to lure the Dark Lord out into the open. I got up from my seat and calmly walked up the aisle to the front of the room. Snape and I had practiced this potion the night before in case I had some stage fright. I had stood toe to toe with Voldemort in a graveyard and lived to tell the tale yet I was afraid to stand up in front of my peers. I had almost enjoyed myself making the potion with him. He was so happy when he was in the lab mixing things together. He has since our wedding let me in to his potions lab where most nights I fall asleep watching him try and muddle through a problem he has been working on. Even if he couldn't do magic his brain was as sharp as ever.

"Alright everyone. Go grab the ingredients from the list in the book and bring them back to your stations."

"Who died and made you potions master?" he heard from the class.

"No one is dead yet Malfoy. Don't forget the very potion you are about to make could undo your life. As for your question, my husband has lent all his magic to a very powerful project. He has only the knowledge to make potions but they won't do anything so here I am assisting in his classes. If you have a problem you can take a zero for the day and leave. But Malfoy, you can't afford it."

The blonde was dumbstruck. It had to be true, he thought. Snape's magic has been zapped. He was hearing rumors among the other death eater kids but he hadn't believed them. After his failed attempt at refinishing the vanishing cabinets the year prior, Voldemort had given him one last task: place a magicked serpent in the dungeons. Draco didn't know Snape had been discovered as spy for the Order and the Dark Lord was angry as all get out. He only knew he had to drop the snake to save his own life. Little had anyone anticipated Snape would unite with Potter, which made this perfect for the Dark Lord; instead of Potter being able to call strength from his husband as he should have, he was actually not able to grow anymore in his magic. Once you are considered an adult your magic stops growing too. Harry may have had a couple more years to mature but this early marriage had undone him reaching his full potential. And now Voldemort could destroy them both. Draco would never have double crossed Snape knowingly, absolutely not. Up to this point his own father had put him on a serving tray to Voldemort twice. Snape has been the only one to try and keep the boy safe over the years.

By this time they had all gotten back to their seat and he could see Harry following the instructions in the text.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

disclaimer: I dont own HP. But i wish I did.

later that day...

By no time it was dinner and the two of them had worked on their charade for the whole day. Harry, tired and sick of talking, sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. Ron saw him and quickly moved from their usual spot to be near his friend. "Are you ok, mate?"

"I am just so tired of talking about Snape. I'm so sick of watching Snape not do magic. I'm so sick of everyone talking about us. I've been the Boy Who Lived my whole life but this is the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Harry, its just the first day. Everything will go back to normal soon."

"Can I tell you a secret, Ron?"

"Sure Harry."

"My biggest fear right now is when the Voldemort will come for Severus. I spent all day pretty much hanging him out on a hook for the Slytherins to take a big bite. It's now or never, ya know? I've spent seven years getting ready for what I'm about to do. There is no way he is going to let Snape and I just be happy; Severus turned his back on him and no one does that and survives. He is going to come after us. He could be here right now and I don't know it. I'm so scared."

"Harry, you are ready. You were literally born ready and Snape is going to get his magic back and you can fight together, right? What kind of project is he working on?"

"He's not. He doesn't have any magic left. He is so tired. And he has gotten older so fast. Its like as soon as we got married his magic just disappeared."

"That's crazy, mate."

"I know. So it's like I'm going to be doing this totally alone. Here I am saving us and the world again by myself." Harry looked over at the head table to see if Severus was there. Severus never looked as cross as he did right now, which was saying something. Harry was sure the rumor mill had something to do with that. Severus caught his stare and his face softened at least a little. Snape himself knew that Harry was having a well planned conversation with Weasley and was trying to lend him as much moral support as he could. He also out of the corner of his eye saw Draco Malfoy leaning in as Harry said every word. The damn boy was smiling. For years he had tried to preen Draco to be a great wizard. He had tried to instill values in the boy but it never seemed to take. He guessed too much time with Lucius had wasted all of his work. His own godson was going to be their last undoing._ Gossipmonger_. When he saw Draco get up and leave the great hall he himself got up from the table. With a swish of his robes he was at Harry's side and whispering in his ear, "be at the ready. One thing Draco is not known for is keeping secrets. I just really never thought it would be Draco."

"Just be ready yourself. Cancel your afternoon classes. Come home and be with me for the last. Please."

"I already have. Are you really worried about me, Potter? I've faced the Dark Lord many times."

"But never as his adversary, Severus."

"On the contrary, Harry. Everyone faces him as an adversary. The Dark Lord has no friends." He put out his hand and Harry took it.

"Bye Ron. Thanks for everything."

The two apparated into the dungeons and Snape opened the door to their living room. Harry looked around at what had become his home. Even when he was living with the Dursleys he had considered Hogwarts his home and with Snape he had never felt so secure. Was this the last time he would ever set foot here again?

"Severus, I think there is something very important to talk about."

"Indeed? We have been over this plan until you could do it asleep Potter."

"But we haven't really talked about what was going to happen after." Harry looked at the Potions Master with disdain. "Once you are free of the Dark Lord, once you don't need this," he motioned his hand between them, "are you going to keep me?"

"Potter, we had this conversation weeks ago. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I wasn't, as you put it, keeping you. You can never be bound to anyone else, you know the Law."

"I don't want to talk in terms of the law Severus. You know what I'm asking you."

"Are you asking if we will always be in love and live happily ever after?" Severus winced as he answered in a lie, "Doubtful."

"Can you honestly say you don't feel anything for me? I've given you everything. We may never see each other again and you can't even say you will miss me? That you don't look forward to growing old with me?"

"Potter I'm already old. Did we not forget this?"

"Can't you just lie and say you love me the way I love you?"

"Harry, I have told you time and time again I'm not that man. Do you now what would happen if I let those emotions out?"

"We could be happy," Harry harrumphed.

"We are already happy."

"Maybe now. Years from now will you still need me around? If you don't love me maybe…"

"Potter. Just get out."

"W-what?"

"Just leave. You were thinking it anyway. You aren't using your occlumency at all. In this time of peril you are letting every thought in your brain out. "

"Fine, I will." Harry turned on his heels and walked out of the room. He stood outside for a moment and walked back in. He took his ring off of his finger and held it out to Severus. "Take it. I've loved you for a long enough and enjoyed being your husband. Today I will fight for the world as I was born to do. Don't worry, because if I am defeated then you won't have to worry about me bugging you anymore."

Snape put out his hand as Harry placed the ring in his palm. Harry then turned and went out the door.

_What have I done? _Thought Snape. _There is no way he can do this without me. Fuck it. There is no way that I could do this without him. I never thought either of us would have a final battle alone. Who will the Dark Lord choose?_

But he had a feeling he knew. Severus had been a loyal death eater from almost his youngest. Voldemort may be angry but Snape was pretty sure that the one that would get the attention first would be Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

disclaimer as usual: I don't own HP

a/n: this is the last real chapter of this story. There is an epilogue that bridges this story to the next part of the arc which will be entitled Life on Life's Terms. I will post the epilogue after the Holiday. Im only a couple of chapter in; dealing with a bit of writer's block and my husband constantly watching over my shoulder. The posts will not be as regular as the ones for this tale have been and in advance I apologize.

_The stubborn child, he is going to go off and try to do this on his own just to spite me. Or is it he is going to sacrifice himself? Severus, stop it. You know the boy has a level head. He wouldn't. Would he?_ All he did know was that he had to find Harry. He had made the largest mistake of his life by pushing away the one person who had decided to stand by him in his life. This was just like he had done to the boy's mother; the only other he had ever loved. What was it about this family that just pulled his heartstrings? But Severus knew why he loved Harry most and it definitely had to do with Lily. It wasn't seeing her in his eyes which he certainly did. It wasn't even just he owed her his life. There was a genuine kindness the two of them shared and that was what made his cold heart melt. He never could tell Lily the things he wanted. And here he was married to someone that felt the same way back. For all of his degrees, publications, and years in school how could he have been so stupid? A tear flew down his cheek, he automatically cast _aflego_ to dry the tear and it disappeared. _It disappeared. I did magic._ He looked down at his ring and Harry's that he had already placed on his finger. _The rings_, he thought. _The draining spell was in the rings. It wasn't a wedding guest at all. Who ever put that snake in my rooms had a specific purpose. To drain my magic; it had to be someone who knew I worked for the Light; Someone so close to me that they could have caught me at some moment of weakness._

With those very thoughts Snape went from his rooms to Gryffindor tower. _Harry has to be there._ He flew down the corridor to the stairs. He got and one set and made the necessary changes to eventually get to the door. The fat lady winced when he walked up to her.

"Ma'am, you know I am not the head of house who resides here but I need to speak to a Gryffindor student, my husband Harry. Has he entered?"

"Yes, he was here but it already gone. He left with the Weasley."

"Which way did he go? I have to get to him."

"I'm not sure. Give me a moment to consult with some other portraits." He saw the fat lady move from her own frame down the hall way through some other pictures. Snape tapped his foot impatiently as the lady socialized as she went. After a good few minutes she had returned.

"They were talking about going to Hogsmede for a few days. But sir, they didn't make that far. There was a Dark Mark in the sky and there is an unnatural storm holding them right outside the gate. You should go to them. Please save my Gryffindors."

The Fat Lady heard a thank you as he ran down the hall with his wand at the ready. He tore out the door and down the front lawn. He could see the two boys being encased in a torrential downpour that was only in the one spot. They staggered together and the rain moved with them beating them down to the ground. Weasley was actually crawling but Harry wasn't much farther from it himself. He stumbled over and over but he was able to get to his feet. The ground under them became so wet they began to stick with each foot. Snape looked around and he spotted masks appearing from the forest. This was it. "Harry," he called but the boy didn't look up. He probably couldn't even hear him. Snape put his wand to his throat. "Harry, stop moving and the spell will dissipate," he bellowed. Harry did indeed hear him this time and the two in the bubble stopped moving as the rain simultaneously ceased. "Harry, listen to me. I know you hate me right now but listen. They are coming for you now. Look to your left. Even if you don't want me here I won't let you do this alone."

"Severus, why are you here?" Harry yelled to the man. "I gave you back your ring. I want out. I have been so hurt by you I don't even feel as if I ever loved you."

'It was the ring that made you love me Harry. The snake was magicked to drain me of my magic, probably so the Dark Lord could punish me for spying. He has known the entire time. Something in the binding of us to one another made the magic only work through love. Love, Harry is a two way street. Harry, I love you."

Harry's eyes misted. He was completely empty of the passion he had felt for the man for months now. He vaguely remembered the feelings he had hours ago. He remembered how hurt he had been Snape wouldn't love him but it was now only a shadow. How could he have fallen out of love as suddenly as he had fallen in? There was only one thing he knew that was as erratic as love, and that was magic. A spell.

"Severus, look out!" Harry screamed as there was a magic flash from the wand of a short golden haired death eater at his once lover. Draco stood right behind where Severus now lay on the ground. "I guess I finally did something right, Uncle."

By this time the whole field was covered with Voldemort's legions. Harry set up to kill the boy but he saw what he thought was a Severus's dead hand tug on the boys robe and he stunned himself and fell to the ground. _It was a plan dammit. He really is that smart. This is it. Where is Voldemort?_ But Harry didn't have to wait long. Among the horde of people rushing Hogwarts Castle he could see the Dark Lord. Harry ran over to Severus's body and got down to its level. He said to the man, "I need your magic Severus." Out from his other hand fell Harry's ring; he snatched it up and put it on his finger. He was filled with a rush of power and his heart almost burst welling up with pent up feelings. _I am ready._


	15. Chapter 15

When the battle had been waged, Harry was alone. He stood on the field outside of Hogwarts looking at the spent life. Many in the castle has either heard or felt the Death Eaters arriving and had come out to help Harry in his endeavors. After standing there for a long time Albus Dumbledore came out of the front gate and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He had been inside help Ms. Pomfrey decide what to do with bodies. He also had to fire call the ministry official that hadn't known what was going on, including Fudge himself. "You did it Harry. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy. I just feel as though so many of these lives were given in vain. If I hadn't married Severus he would have known this attack was coming. Less would have died."

"Harry that is silly," a silky voice said coming from the doorway. Snape walked out, billowing robes and all.

"I'm good at blaming myself, alright? You know that."

"I do know that, brat."

Harry took the ring off of his finger and handed it to Severus. "This belongs to you. I can't keep your magic. I am sure you will need it when I'm gone."

Severus looked hurt at the boy's words. "So you are leaving then?"

"Well you know I am not really in love with you, it was just a spell."

"Harry, you asked me to do the same. Stay with you even though I didn't love you. And now that I do you are abandoning our marriage?"

"I'm not sure I can do this," the boy said frankly. He looked from Snape to Dumbledore who said "You can do anything you put your mind to."

Snape took steps to the boy. He put his hand under Harry's chin and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Remember what you said to me? Just try."

Harry had melted into the man's lips. _Why am I still feeling this way? I took off the ring._

Dumbledore read his mind and answered his question audibly, "Because you really do love him."

Harry gasped and sunk into another kiss. As he pulled away he whispered to Severus, "You were right, the Earth is flat. I think I've finally fallen off."


End file.
